There is a great deal of program content available from television networks and other sources. On a television set top box or the like, users receive and may be able to record pre-programmed, manually produced television shows. Often the user is not interested in the entire content of each show, and thus has to fast forward through uninteresting content. Sometimes in order to find desired content, such as a particular highlight, a user has to look for the content by fast forwarding through multiple recorded shows, or possibly waiting during a live show until the content can be viewed.
On the web, to find desired content, users have to hunt around for a video clip that they think contains desired content, and similarly play/fast forward through that clip. Again, to find something specific, a user often needs to click through multiple video clips.